An Overdose of Happiness
by Wolvefire
Summary: ONESHOT In a fit of happiness, May accidentally kisses Drew. Contestshipping, CS, DAML, MayxDrew, DrewxMay, etc.


An Overdose of Happiness

_A/N: May and Drew are older in this, you can decide on the age, but I'd say around 13 or 14. Oh, yeah. I don't own Pokemon, obviously. _

"Yes! I won!" laughed May, dancing now that she was in the contestant area again. Drew walked in and watched her spin around the room, a smirk on his face as he got ready to tease his rival and friend. Having already obtained all his contest ribbons, he hadn't entered the contest. May ran over to Drew as soon as he came in. She was so happy about winning her final ribbon, she actually grabbed his arms and made him dance around with her, laughing as the usually graceful Drew stumbled with surprise. In her happiness, she stopped dancing and kissed Drew. The kiss lasted only a moment, before a terrified, embarrassed, pale May realized what she had done and pulled back, her hands over her mouth. She turned and ran out the room, missing the blush that crept up on Drew's face.

Drew stood where she'd left him, shocked. Slowly, he regained his composure, glad that no one else had been around when it happened. He sat down on one of the benches and thought. He thought about what it meant, and how he felt about May.

Meanwhile…May kept running until she reached a small lake. "I can't believe I just did that!" she cried, still short of breath. Flopping down on the ground, she stared out the lake, knees pulled up to her chest. _I wonder if he feels the same way about me_, she thought. Just then, a red beam of light came from her waist and Delcatty appeared before her. "Delcatty!" May sighed, "I really wish you'd stop doing that." Delcatty laid down beside her, rubbing May's legs. Smiling, May scratched Delcatty's ears. Sighing, she got up, "Well, Delcatty, it's getting pretty late. Guess we'd better go back to the Pokemon Center. I need to let Mom know I got my final ribbon!" Returning Delcatty to her pokeball, May walked off towards the Pokecenter. She wished Ash, Brock and Max were still around to keep her company, but Ash and Brock had left for Sinnoh and Max had started his own journey back in Hoenn. May was in Johto, competing against all her old rivals in the contests there.

_Just two months till the Grand Festival!_ May giggled happily _Wow, I actually got all my ribbons before the last contest!_ She ran the rest of the way to Pokecenter, still smiling. When she arrived, she immediately went to her room and changed into her night clothes. Falling onto her bed, she fell asleep without another thought, dreaming about the contest, the grand festival, and about a green-haired coordinator.

The next day, May gathered all of her things and left, making her way to Lake Rage. She'd heard about the red Gyarados that supposedly lived there, and was hoping for a chance to see it. Maybe she'd even catch a water pokemon while she was there. She arrived in the evening, and decided to camp out under some trees. Releasing her pokemon, Blaziken started a fire, while May started making dinner for everyone. "Eat up, you guys!" Setting down bowls of her own special pokemon food, she sat down with them and ate her own supper. Before the went their own ways, Brock had given her some recipes, and May had tweaked a few of them more to her, and her pokemon's, own liking. After they ate, May stayed up for awhile thinking, petting Delcatty. Sighing, she laid down and went to sleep, unaware that two emerald eyes were watching over her and her pokemon.

Drew still wasn't sure if the kiss had meant anything, but he'd realized, and accepted, that he liked May, maybe even loved her. Wondering why he hadn't realized it before, he'd followed May to Lake Rage, to keep an eye on her.

Later that night, a Cacturne stepped out from behind the trees. It snuck over to May's bag, and was about to grab her ribbon case when it was tackled by an absol.

"Absol, get rid of that Cacturne!" Drew whispered to it. He didn't want to wake May. "Come out Harley! I know you're there!" Drew heard a weird giggle from the bushes behind him.

"Well, hun, if you wanted to see me that badly, you could've just asked."

"Why would I ever want to see you?"

Harley's eyes narrowed, and his playful tone became deadly. "Now listen here, Drew, you'd better be nice to me if you don't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend."

It was Drew's turn to narrow his eyes. "One, May's not my girlfriend. Two, you won't do anything to May. Three, you'd still mess with May if I was nice, so I see no reason why I should be."

Harley giggled. "I never said May was your girlfriend, hun."

Drew rolled his eyes. May groaned and rolled over, still asleep. Absol finally defeated Cacturne, knocking him into Harley.

"Argh! I'll get her next time!" With that, Harley and Cacturne ran off.

Drew sighed, and sat down, leaning against a tree. Absol stayed awake to keep watch, but Drew fell asleep.

"DREW! What are you doing here?!" Drew groaned and sat up. He was lying on the ground next to a large tree. In front of him was May, her pokemon behind her whispering, snickering, and giggling.

"That's no way to say good morning, May."

"What are you doing here, though?! You weren't here last night!"

"No, I wasn't. As a matter of fact, Absol and I were walking around, and we ran into Harley. He was about to attack you, but you were snoring too loudly to hear him. Luckily for you, Absol and I took care of him and sent him running."

May's face turned red. "I DON'T SNORE!" She took a moment to think through what Drew had just told her. "Soooo…that means…you saved me, right?"

"Duh, May. Geez, you're slow." Drew flicked his hair, smirking.

"I AM NOT SLOW!" She yelled at him. "I was going to thank you for saving me, but now I don't think I will." She turned to her pokemon. "Come on guys, let's get away from this arrogant _jerk_."

She started walking away, and Drew sighed. "May, wait."

"Why should I?" She snapped angrily, continuing to walk away. She was only a little angry at his teasing, but mostly she was frustrated because she didn't think Drew could ever feel the same way about her.

Drew ran forward and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. "Because we need to talk."

May struggled against Drew's hold on her wrist, forcing Drew to embrace her. When she realized she couldn't break Drew's hold on her, May stopped struggling. She refused to look at him, glaring at the ground instead. "Then talk." She whispered angrily.

Drew suppressed a shiver when her warm breath tickled his neck. Bending down so his mouth was directly beside her ear, he asked softly, "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

May tensed, her body completely still, as a blush crept up on her face. In her anger, she'd forgotten completely about it. "I-I…I don't know," she lied. _At least it's half-true. I didn't know I was going to do it at the time._

She kept staring at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop them from falling. _No no no! I can't cry! Not over him! _A single tear fell from her eyes, landing on Drew's shoulder.

Drew hadn't moved or done anything since she answered. He felt something wet soak through his sleeve, and glancing down, noticed it was a raindrop. Looking up, he realized the sky was completely clear, without a cloud in sight. Slowly, it dawned on him that it was teardrop. _Why is she crying? Is it because of the kiss? She can't possibly…_ His eyes widened as the thought came. He smiled, gently reaching up one hand to May's face, forcing her to face him.

May opened her eyes when Drew's hand touched her cheek. She saw the smile on Drew's face and only wanted to cry even more, her vision becoming blurry with the unshed tears. One of them escaped her eye, and Drew's thumb wiped it away. He leant forward until their lips were about to touch.

"I like you too, May." He whispered before their lips connected. May's eyes widened, before closing as her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers running though his silky, green hair. It wasn't quite as soft as she had imagined, but then again, they'd just spent the night outside. Drew's arms wrapped around her waist and lower back, pulling her closer to him.

After a minute, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. "May, I lied." Drew finally said after they'd caught their breath. "I don't like you." May's eyes widened as Drew smirked. "I love you." May smiled closing the distance between them for another kiss.

"I love you too, Drew." She answered, when they pulled apart again.

"So, I guess this means you'd say yes if I asked you to travel with me, as my girlfriend?"

May smiled. "Of course." Her smile turned into a smirk. "You're fangirls won't be too happy, though."

Drew groaned, and then laughed.

_A/N: This is kinda embarrassing to upload, since it's not really my style to read or write romance-y type stories. (I'm more of a fantasy/adventure person.) Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, especially near the end. I half-wrote this when the idea first popped into my head, and only finished it earlier today (March 4th). __(I think Lance from the Elite Four caught the red gyrados in Lake Rage, and May doesn't know that yet. Drew was supposed to point that out, but I didn't want to drag out the ending, since I'm working on about 4 other stories right now.) __Please let me know what you think. As I say on all my deviations on deviantArt, Advanced Critique Encouraged._

* * *

_Please check out my other contestshipping oneshots, One Good Reason and Fallen Leaves. One Good Reason has a sequel, We Are One, and an in-progress full-length story, Pokemon: Rose Chronicles. I might be able to work An Overdose of Happiness into Rose Chronicles if a few people agree and would like me to. Please let me know. X3  
Feb. 15th - I started a Contestshipping forum where anyone can discuss anything and everything related to contestshipping. Just remove the () and replace dot with a .  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)forum(/)Yet(_)More(_)Contestshipping(/)57089(/) _


End file.
